Can i help? Grissom POV
by baby hosey
Summary: a fun story with  bit of gsr smut and love...   it was just a random idea.. check out can i help? sara's pov too...


Can I help?

Grissom's pov

I've never been someone to get frustrated in anyway but especially not sexually...I've never been one to need to pleasure myself but at the moment I need to, I just have to be near somewhere Sara has been, smell her and I'll be solid. It's not good, and it's getting worse. Maybe I need to sort my life out and take the risk, I know she'd never reject me but would it help or make it worse?...  
>Home from work and I'm solid, Sara borrowed my coat at work as she was cold so my jacket which is in the car is making it smell of her... I'm thinking get in sort this out, shower, change then some dinner then bed... I go into my bedroom, slip off my trousers and boxers, I sit on the side of my bed, and take myself in hand... I so wish it was Sara's hand, running up and down while I kiss her neck and tease her nipple; her body must be amazing... I'd slowly remove her top to reveal her beautiful body; I'm getting into it... Feels good... I need the...<br>I'm startled by a knock at the door, who could it be? I grab my slouch pants and run to the door, I peep through, it's Sara... Why's she here? God not now, this'll make me worse, I can't hide it so I just I open the door,

"hi, everything ok?"

I ask trying to act casual but the throb in my trousers is getting worse and I'm feeling restricted in my pants

"hi gil, I feel an idiot, I've lost my house keys and I can't wake Greg to get my spares"

I know where its going "so you wanna know if you can crash here"

she smiles my minds in overtime with thoughts of her staying and what I'd like to do go her...

"If I can just for tonight"

I smile "ok, ill take the sofa"

she steps in "no you won't, ill take the sofa. just pretend I'm not here"

I smile "well get comfortable, ill Jump into something else and ill be out"

she smiles and sits on the sofa "ok" is all she says

I walk back into my bedroom. I need to sort this or I won't be comfortable, I slip my pants down and start again... It needs to go... All I can think of is how good it would be with her being in here with me... And slipping her t-shirt off...

I jump to feel a hand on my shoulder, I look around to see Sara, god I want to die, I pull my shirt over my cock,

"can I help?" is all she says

moves around to the front of me...I'm dumb struck, she kneels down in front of me and takes hold... The feeling is over whelming, I've dreamed of this moment but never thought it would happen... She's smiling at me as she moves my top to completely reveal my erection... She slowly moves down, I freeze... With no hesitation she takes me fully into her mouth...

"Uhh... Sara" I cry out...

I've never thought of her doing this but I want so much more from her... I don't just want this,

"Sara...please" she looks up slowly bobbing still...

"Please... I want you"

she moves up from my cock so her face is level with mine, I put my hand on her cheek, and move into kiss her, she moves forward and our lips join... Its gentle but I put all my feelings into it, I need her to know I want so much, she pulls away then I pull her back in... I need her... I move down her neck and start kissing, and gently nibbling, her hands on my neck and the others venturing up my top, her hands feel so soft and I'm growing harder again... I slowly move my hand up her top... She's groaning and it's getting louder... I pull back to look at her

"can I?" pull at the seam of her top

"yes... If I can too?" I'm still in shock

"of course, ladies first",

I put my arms up and she slowly pulls my top off... Her lips are instantly there kissing my collarbone, it feels good... She moves back and runs her hands up and down my chest... She looks amazed...

"why do you hide this under baggy shirts? You have an amazing body"

I feel I want to blush... "It's for your eyes only"

it fell out before I knew it... She looks up

"you mean it?"

"I do" I replied without hesitation...

Her smile changed...

"Can I still?" pulling at the seam again...

"Yes... Its yours now" oww my god this is all I've dreamed of...

I slowly remove her top, my god her body's beautiful... Much better than I imagined, it's perfect it's now my turn to stare in amazement,

"your beautiful" she smiles and pulls me to her lips again...

This is going on and I'm still somehow holding on... I'm sure her knees must be hurting

"shall we lie down?" I'm unsure of what she'll say,

she slowly stands up "yes, let's".  
>I slowly slide back,<p>

"wait a second" uhh no she's having second thoughts,

she gets hold on my waist band and pulls my pants completely off... I move back onto the pillows and allow Sara time to lie next to me, I'm instantly on her neck once she settles and she starts groaning again...she reaches around behind her, I know what's she's doing, she groans, probably frustration, I move my hand and slowly undo her bra... She pulls it off...

"God" it escapes before I know it...

She rolls onto her back and pulls me on top of her, I perch between her legs and I'm at her breasts as I dreamed teasing one with my thumb while I suck the other, she's moaning again and I so wanna go the full way with her, I've never wanted someone so much as I do Sara and now I'm with her I need her, I move back and start I doing her trousers

"gil... Stop" I move right up to look at her, I'm confused

"gil its the wrong time for me...or I would, Sorry" I smile,

so glad that's the only reason

"its fine, next time" she smiles

"roll over" she's so dominant,

I'm liking it, she's so sure but not demanding, I roll over onto my back... She rolls off to bed and stands, slowly removes her trousers then crawls between my legs, she slides her hands up my thighs then with one hand cups my balls and the other she gets a good grip on my cock, I throw my head back and groan... I don't look bit I feel her mouth go over my cock, she takes me in fully and starts to suck, oh my god I could die right now a happy man, I look up and meet her eyes, there darker and full of lust... I grab the bed sheets with both hands; I feel all my frustration leaving... I'm getting close and I'm not sure how she wants to play it...

"Sara" she looks up, god what a sight

"I'm... Close"... She pulls back fully, holding my cock

"then let me have it" then she's straight back on,

I'm gonna loose it... I cry out her name as I cum... I give her everything I have, and she takes it all...

I settle back onto the bed and Sara crawls up me and snuggles into me, I put my arms around her and hold her... I lay regaining my breath thinking... Thinking about what to say I don't want to scare her or creep her out... And wondering what happens next...

"Sara" I say gently, she moves up

"yes" she looks serious, what do I say?

"Is this the start? I mean again? Of us" she smiles

"yes, if that's what you want",

I smile "that's not even a question";

she moves in and kisses me...

"I'm glad I lost my keys" I think...

This all began as Sara had my coat on and it smelt of her

"Sara did you have your keys when you borrowed my jacket?"

I can see she's thinking...

"Maybe"

I laugh "then they could be in the pocket, you threw the coat off in the car then I can home. Oops"

I laugh so does she. She rolls onto the bed and we settle down in an embrace and fall asleep.

I wake later in her arms... She looks so peaceful, she starts to move and opens her eyes

"hey" is all she says rubbing her eyes

"was I dreaming?" I say smiling

"umm defiantly not Mr Grissom, is it time to get up?"

I look "no but shall we go see if your keys are in my jacket?"

her expression changes

"ok",

I don't like this "what's wrong?",

she turns away "nothing"

"Sara I'm not pushing you out or away, I want you, I actually need you but your gonna need clothes and stuff for work"

she turns back "come with me, bring your stuff, change and shower at mine for work"

I love this idea "yeah ok"

I think she expected a no but I'm changing for the better of us... I kiss her again and slip out of bed.  
>Clothes on,<p>

"ill pop out and check for your keys before we get go excited",

I get in the car, get the jacket, its heavy and look a set of keys.

I walk back in "look miss sidle a set of keys" we both laugh.

Essentials in bag I'm ready to go, I'm going to Sara's for a few hours then get ready for work at hers.. I feel like a kid... I'm all excited.

"You ready?" she steps out the bedroom dressed again and walks towards me

"yeah, you sure you wanna do this?"

I pull her into me "I'm sure" and I kiss her.

On the way we hold hands, it just fee so natural, like we were meant to hold hands.

Once we arrive I'm suddenly a little concerned of how my body will react to such a Sara senses overdrive, I'd get hard over her scent on a chair... God... I was worrying

"come on then" she said so calmly holding out her hand for me...

I got my bag and took her hand.

We got inside and I awaited the reaction... None came,

"you ok?" she asked so caringly,

"yeah I'm good"

"ok let's go bed, get a few hours in at least" I nod and she leads me into the bedroom.  
>I look at the bed and clearly see by the cabinet which side is Sara's, she goes into the bathroom and I slip out of my clothes leaving my boxers and t-shirt, and crawl into bed.. I feel .I'm intruding but I know she'd want this... She walks back in<p>

"wow you found your side then" she smiles,

see I knew she'd like this. She's in shorts and a vest top, she looks nice in them. Once she's in bed she turns go me

"I need to know"...uh oh this sounds bad

"are we together now or what?"

I just look at her doesn't she know the answer yet...

"I just want to be sure"

she never changes, I move and touch her cheek

"yes we are,. If you want to be" dumb question I know...

She smiles "of course I do, I just wanted to be sure in your side"

I pull her into my lips and we linger there for sometime...

"Sleep time" she announces, we snuggle up and fall asleep.


End file.
